Parenthood?
by SaraTheAngelic
Summary: Demise had defeated the goddess and her chosen hero. With no one in his way it did not take long for him to conquer the surface, destroying everything in his path. The hero remained as a prisoner to the demon king and his sword until something unexpected happened. Link is transformed into a child with no memory of who he is and it is up to Ghirahim to raise him?
1. Chapter 1

**Parenthood ?**

* * *

This is one of my first writings Ive ever written so go easy on me. Also I might only continue this story depending if any one reads it. Hopefully someone stumbles upon my little story and reads it :D

Disclaimer: I own nothing all rights go to the creators of the legend of Zelda

* * *

Demise had defeated the hero and consumed the goddess reincarnation's soul allowing him to fully resurrect and brake the seal hylia placed on him after the great war. Allowing Demise to conquer the surface with ease and and rein as ruler. Under Demises rule the land that was once home to many habitats became contorted and the creatures living on the surface were ether killed by demons that now flourished though out the land or were in slaved very few were able to hide from the blood thirsty creatures.

The once peaceful Foran forest became deprived of life, the trees contorted in a creepy and frightful way. The lake's pure water became toxic enough to kill someone with one sip. The Edin volcano became uncontrollable constantly spilling out lava and flaming rock increasing the temperature to a deadly heat. The land had truly been transformed for the perfect living conditions for a demon. All thanks to the demon king.

Now you may be wondering what of our hero could he had met his fate battling the demon king. Well my friends your about to find out.

He had failed them …

Everything was over...

Their was nothing left for him...

He was no longer the hero...

He had failed the goddess...

He had failed Zelda...

It hurt him just to think her name being reminded of when the demon king had made the hero watch as he extinguished the last of the goddess... no Zelda's light. The demons then took link to their castle since a simple death would not fit the hero of the goddess. No the demon king and his sword had better ideas to keep the hero alive for their own amusement to slowly and painfully destroy the one who had came so close to fulfilling his destiny and defeated so many foes. Now a play thing for demons had Link not been though enough risking his life everyday in search of his best friend only for her to slip through his grasp every time. He was forced to carry the fate of the world on his shoulder keeping it a secret from those around him never able to ask for help. It had been all on him and now he's to blame for failing Hylia. So why must he be forced to endure more after everything.

Link thought to himself sitting in the corner of pitch dark room he was locked in. The only reminder that he was still there since he couldn't even see his own hand was the coldness coming off the stone walls and ground around him as well as the pain from his last beating Ghirahim had given for absolutely no reason at all "Hylia please I cant tack anymore please if your there free me from my failures I beg" A quite horse voice cried out the darkness begging for salvation.

Ghirahim went to cheek on the hero since he was feeling rather board. He had grown tired of slaughtering his servant and their shrieks quickly became an annoyance he was hoping his skychild would provide more entertainment. Once he reached Link's ''room'' he was taken by surprised by what he heard behind the door the demon lord could he small sniffles.

The skychild was crying? Never throughout all the torturing Ghirahim and Demis had put him through he never cried out or let a single tear slip. But here he was crying like some weak pathetic child because of what? A little dark? Ghirahim teleported past the door not wanting to alert the child of his presence by the flood of light the door wold had allowed in.

Once inside he looked around luckily demons being used to the dark can see a lot better then the average human but he still had some difficulties. He focuses on the quite sniffles until he spotted a small bundle in the corner that was the source of the noise.

"Really Link, Your appearance must really be an embarrassment to your goddess. Her once strong and fearless warrior now turned into a sniveling mess its quite hilarious isn't it" He laughed as one who once defeated him cries like a weak child. Links head perks up at the voice it still being too dark for him to see he looks aimlessly around the room in search of the source of the unknown voice. Though he was still pulled into himself and sniffling his crying seemed to lessen.

"To tell you the truth Hero it irritates me to no end to think you once defeated me considering your current state. And though I did enjoy finally hearing you cry for the first time it is now getting annoying. So don't you think its about time you finish your pathetic crying,Link!" Ghirahim yelled out of anger for some reason he couldn't explain he didn't like the way he cried it wasn't like when others cries and scream with him when he tortured other prisoners that satisfied him and his blood-lust no he was not crying because he was broken or had finally surrendered they were tears of confusion.

Ghirahim walked towards the boy "I said stop it, Link" he yelled loader at the shivering child. This seemed to quite the child when suddenly a small frail child-like voice spoke up in confusion "Link?" He asked not sure on what was happening or where that voice was coming from.

The one word question seemed to catch the demons attention. The voice certainly belonged to the sky-child though it sounded higher and more weak their was no confidence in his voice. And why would his name be a question when it dawned on the demon

something was off about the hero he approached the scared and confused boy even more and examined him even closer.

The hero's clothes seemed far to large for him his tonic going pass his knee's, his hat seemed to be slowly falling over his face. How did his clothes get so big? Ghirahim wondered then he realized it was the hero the shrunk!

Ghirahim then picked the small hero by the back of his tonic surprising the child. He then teleported the both of them to his champers in a flash of diamonds. Once they arrived he dropped the boy on his bed. Who quickly clutched his head to recover from the dizziness of teleportaition.

The demon looked over the boy completely confused by his appearance. The sky child had some how turned into a 11 year old boy. Once Links dizziness had calmed down he curiously looked around the room before his eyes settled on Ghirahim. "Hello" he said cautiously but polite. The demon face palmed but then remembered when the boy questioned his own name. Could it be that the hero has forgotten everything. "could you had forgotten everything along with your transformation?"

The boy tilted his curiously "transformation?". The demon quickly thought on his feet if he should tell the hero or keep his past and everything a secret. He decided for now he would hide it.

"never mind that you must have more important questions since you seem to have no memory like your name?" The demon asked trying to get the child off the topic of his sudden change. The boy seemed to have easily distracted by the question "my name?"he asked questioning he seemed to be trying to remember but he couldn't seem to recall.

Ghirahim chuckled at the boys frustration over simply remembering something so simply. This would be fun, he considered changing the skychilds name since Link was such a boring and

unimpressive name but looking down at the small child his bright blue eyes shining with curiosity no name seemed to come to him but link seeing how even though his form was different he was still the chosen hero of the goddess Link nothing else would suit him.

"As plain as it may be your name is Link and don't ask me why any one would name a child something that." he announced. Link mumbled his name a few times before looking back at the demon before "and you?" he asked looking Ghirahim up and down taking in his strange outfit.

The demon lord was shocked by his own ill-manners he had forgotten to introduce himself not once but twice to the child. How could he allow such behavior. He then made a long a long and dramatic bow "My name is Ghirahim, though I prefer my full tittle Demon Lord Ghirahim. Sword of the demon king Demis himself who rules this land, no this world." Ghirahim gloated.

Link looked up at the demon confused he hadn't seemed to understand most of what he had just said though he thinks his name is Ghirahim. "Whats a demon" his curiosity out weighing his confusion.

The question seemed to catch Ghirahim off guard but was reminded the boy had forgotten everything. "demons are the supreme race they are far better than any other though there are a few weaklings that are of lower class I being from one of highest ranking just under the king." he biasly taught the child.

Link thought for a moment soaking in all the info he was just told when a question came to mind. " Am I a demon?" he innocently asked. The demon thought over how to reply he didn't want the boy to know to much but there was no way the boy could pass for a demon with his appearance so he decided to tell him a little.

"no you are skyloften a weak pathetic race the could never amount to anything your soul existence rely purely on demons and all your kind is useful for is being servants or entertainment. Though there is not many of you left making your kind rather rare to come buy." he again biasly told the boy. Whose face now showed signs of sadness in its emotions

"why aren't there many of us left"he sadly asked. Forcing Ghirahim to plan his wording carefully since he certainly couldn't tell the child its because most skyloftians where killed or eaten by demons. But then he was a lord and lords mustn't lie thought trying to piece an excuse together. "Because there homes were destroyed." he replayed technically he didn't lie since after the goddess was destroyed skyloft fell to the earth many skyloftians died in the collision. Only the ones that could get to their loft wings in time survived. And then they were hunted down by the creatures of the surface.

"Where was their home?" He asked growing more curios with each question. "They lived high up in the sky isolated from the world since they were to weak and scared to defend themselves." He answers getting annoyed with the child's questions. Noticing he was going to start another chain of questions, Ghirahim stopped him. "That's enough of the questions for now." he declared. Then took notice of links dirty form on top of his perfectly clean bed.

"I believe someone is in need of a bath"he sighed grabbing the boy by the back of his shirt "and some new clothes" He said before teleporting into a very elegant bathroom everything painted white with hints of gold. Ghirahim released the boy onto the ground to recover from the dizziness once again. While he he stocked over to the bath tub, turning on the water and adding some bobbles. Once it was filled he turned of the water and looked back at link.

"Well skychild are you just going to stand there in your filth or are you going to take off those clothes and get in the tub" he said looking at the child. Link struggled to get the tunic over his head when the demon grew tired of watching the child struggle he snapped his figures and suddenly Link was in the bath with his clothes in a pile where he once stood. "now hurry up and clean yourself I'll be back with some clothes" he informed the child before.

Then he disappeared only to reaper not long after with a white shirt though on link it would be more of a dress. "This will have to do for now, at least until I clean your..." but stopped mid sentence. In the few moments he was gone link had managed to find Ghirahim's bubble bath soaps and empty the entire container into the tub creating enough bubbles to engulf the entire bathroom. Face-palming his face Ghirahim released a frustrated sigh. Link realizing Ghirahim's return popped his out from the cloud of bubbles with a big goofy smile. He looked ridicules but at least he was clean now, The demon lord thought with a small smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Thank you so much to anyone who reviewed or read my story! I was so happy to see people actually read my story.

Also thank you Namesake, after your review I went back and read over my story and was laughing at all the mistakes though I think I've corrected them all now:D and I'm for sure going to keep writing this story

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend Of Zelda or any of its characters.

* * *

Ghirahim had decided to take care of the boy. Since the castle was so boring and his master was always off on his own doing something, there was never much to do. The boy could be his new source of entertainment, since all there was to do was slaughter a few of his minions for fun, but even that gets boring . As for his master he was at a loss. How could he know how Demise would react if he was told, the hero had already been reborn?

Would he kill the skychild on the spot or would he take the boy from Ghirahim for his own entertainment. No he wouldn't accept it, though he would never tell his master, he felt possessive of the boy and didn't want anyone else to have his skychild. "I suppose he'll find out sooner or later, preferably later" Ghirahim whispered as he softly stroked links hair out of his face. The child had fallen asleep on Ghirahim's bed, when the demon lord was reading a bed time story to him. Every once in a while The demon's eyes would look towards the door expecting demise to come crashing through the doors."I guess tomorrow would be considered later" he yawned as his eyes slowly fell shut and sleep over took him

However not long after he had fallen asleep was he awaken to the skychild moaning and crying. He looked to the little hero who was still asleep but curled tightly into a ball and shaking. The poor child was having a nightmare.

Images quickly flashed across links eyes of ferocious and gruesome creatures each more scarier then the last. One moment it was an image of an strange kid wearing some kind of mask. He was looking up at an weird moon that had a creepy face and was quickly falling on to a town. It would then switch to a giant boar like creature welding two swords the creature released a terrifying roar. Then quickly switching to a purple wizard with red eyes and other creatures like massive spiders and skeleton worriers.

Before finally stopping on one, it was a large man with dark scale like skin. His hair appeared to be actual flames, he had matching fire like red eyes. He wielded a massive black sword easily bigger then link. One thing however that was consistent with every image, was that link appeared in each one battling the creatures, though he appeared much older in some of them.

The last creature how ever scared him the most. Suddenly links dream shifted and he was in a weird room it looked like he was still in the castle with Ghirahim, but he had never seen this room before. It appeared to be a thrown room and there on top of a few steps was a large thrown sitting on it was that massive creature a cruel smile playing on his lips. On his side stood another man his dark skin had white markings over it and at the centre of his chest was a was some kind of diamond shape jewel. Both his pupiless eyes and hair was stalk white. Unlike the one beside him his face was a blank slate, with no emotions.

Suddenly the larger male with the fire like hair stood from his thrown and begin walking towards the child. With each step link matched it with one step backwards. He was scared and something in the back of his mind was telling him he should be. Every muscle in his body screamed to run but he couldn't take his eyes off those cruel red eyes that seemed to scream for blood and that cruel smile that in returned promised for bloodshed, only added to the child's fear.

Tears begin to stream done the boys face. Where was Ghirahim the boy wondered, panicking he quickly scanned the room for him but the room was empty. his eyes went back to the approaching creature who was now holding his large sword. Links back hit the wall and with no where else to go his panic increased by ten folds. The sword was raised above the child's head before coming crashing down in a fetal blow.

"Ghirahim"Link screamed, his eyes bursting open and quickly sitting up. The boy was a mess,his whole body shaking and tears streamed down his face.

Ghirahim who was just about to wake the sleeping boy from his night mare was surprised by the sudden outburst but quickly moved to comfort the boy "it's okay link, your safe" he chimed softly to the boy repeatedly, gently stroking the boys mattered hair into place eventually the boy calmed down and fell back to sleep. Leaving Ghirahim to wonder what that was all about, with the child having no memory what was there for him to be afraid of?

* * *

( In the dream i was trying to describe Skull kid, Ganon, and Vaati. Not sure if I did a very good job tho sorry)

Hey so I'm rather new at this but which do you people prefer shorter but quicker updates or longer but more spaced out updates? Please review and tell me what you prefer! Also if you have any recommendations or spot any mistakes in my story feel free to tell me so I can edit!

Once again thank you so much for reading my story and I will try to update soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

I'm sorry it took so long to update, I'll try to get better at updating. Since I know how frustrating it is waiting for a chapter for so long. As always thank you for reading my story. If you come across something you think I should change feel free to tell me so I can change it and improve my writing=)

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own legend of Zelda (though I did ask for the new game for Christmas)

* * *

Ghirahim was the first one up the following morning. Looking beside him, he could see the child still fast to sleep under the blankets. Ghirahim let out a sigh. Today he was going to tell his master about the hero.

Not wanting the child's sleep to be disturbed he snapped his fingers teleporting outside of the throne room. Knocking on the doors, since his master hated it when Ghirahim would just appear next to him without being given permission to enter.

"Enter" a load booming voice echoed through the door. Throwing open the door Ghirahim rushed in making an overly dramatic bow. Demise sat on his throne his head resting boardly in one of his large hand "your late" he stated plainly.

"My apologies master I was tending to the hero" Ghirahim honestly answered. Might as well get it over with the demon lord thought nervously. "And how is the child?" He asked seeming uninterested.

"Well, actually master there has been some changes. It would seem he has lost all his memories and has reverted back to a younger age both physically and mentally." Ghirahim explained watching as his master became more interested in what he had to say. Leaving the demon lord unsure if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Tell me everything that has transpired from the beginning" he ordered a light smile gracing the kings face. Defiantly a bad thing Ghirahim answered his own question.

* * *

Meanwhile young link awoke to find himself all alone. "Ghirahim?" Link called out, unsure on what to do. When there was no answer he decided to explore. Crawling out of the bed he walked over to a large door opening it a crack, peering out to see if the coast was clear. Seeing only an empty hall way he ventured out, wondering down the large hallway glancing at random pictures of places he's never seen before hanging on the walls.

When suddenly a sharp pain pierced his left hand, clutching his hand he fell to his knees. " Don't forget who you are" A voice chimed in his head. He then noticed a strange symbol glowing on his hand. As the light increased so did the pain, curling into himself he began to cry " please stop" he begged.

His pleas once again went unanswered, instead three of Ghirahim's Bokoblin servants came across him. Releasing a hoard screech they then charged at the poor child, still unable to move due to the pain he was still under. One of the demon creatures clubbed him on the back of the head knocking him out while the other two dragged the child child by his feet back to the cell he was being held in before.

Not long after did he regain consciousness. Finding that though the pain in his hand may had died a new pain coming from his head had started. Looking down at the strange symbol still lightly glowing in the dark cell, he began crying again " I'm scared Ghirahim" he sniffled.

* * *

Feeling as though he was being called Ghirahim looked towards the doors. Before looking back to his master,who was loudly laughing. "The goddesses have truly surrendered for them to be offering up their hero to us on a silver plate" he smiled.

"What do plan on doing with him then?" Ghirahim finally asked the one question that had been tormenting him. He held his breath waiting for his master to reply. Pausing for a moment the demon king thought over his options. "I will see him first before I decide" Demise declared standing up from his throne.

When suddenly a servant came bursting through the door screeching about an intruder that had been found in the hall way near Ghirahim's room. Realizing he must had meant link the demon lord grabbed the pathetic creature's neck "where is he!" The Lord demanded.

Making some other screeching noises Ghirahim was able to translate it to the prisoner cell room. Once he had all the info he needed he squeezed tighter watching it struggle until it stopped moving. "I don't remember master giving you permission to enter" he cruelly stated to the corpse dropping it to the floor.

* * *

Link lifted his teary face as he heard the door slowly open seeing Ghirahim he jumped to his feat and lunched himself at the demon without a second thought, Latching himself to Ghirahim's waist tightly. " I was so scared" he cried looking up at The demon lords face only to see him looking behind him. Peeking around the demon, he was shocked to see the monster from his nightmare. Reliving his dream the child began to tremble, Ghirahim noticing placed his arms around the boy.

"I see its true, just the look of fear in your eyes instead of that defiant one before, tells me you are no longer a threat" his booming voice laughed evilly smiling at the boy. Ghirahim's arms subconsciously tightened around the frightened boy protectively. "What will you do then master?" He questions keeping his emotions blank.

"For now I will leave the little hero in your care, since he appears to be rather attached to you" he declared before tuning to leave

Ghirahim released the breath he was holding and looked down at the still trembling child. "Now what?" he asked himself unsure of the next course of action.

* * *

Yep so that's it I will make it a personal goal to update soon, so please tell me what you think. I encourage positive critic since I'm still not very confident this story is very good and I want to improve so please tell me what you think and if you have any suggestions =)

Thanks a lot for reading my story and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
